My Love Or The World?
by serilena
Summary: This starts off with a young woman whos name is seria. A profocshised child thought to be the only morph left. When she finds one she might be able to love...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I hope you all will enjoy it!**

**:)**

The world I live in is far different then what you know today, nobody is free anymore, not even the children.

Mythical creatures exist in this world, from the dragon to troll, vampire to werewolf, I was the one people kept claiming was the prophocised one. The one who could tear the world of the darkness and slaves away. The war started fifteen years ago, when something came over this land. And every creature broke loose except for very kind ones. Locked up by the ones who enslaved us.

I broke away into the forbidden woods before the "masters" knew I even lived. This is how I saved the world.

I awoke in my usual bed. Wooden home, beautiful day. I grabbed my crystal bow I had found along with some special arrows when I was hunting one day. I found some matching armor with the bow. And now where it everywhere. Probably from a sprite. I am an 18 year old young morph. I know not how to control my races gift yet. I have blue hair. I am great with bow and arrows, knives, and swordsmanship.

Anyway, I was on my way to hunt when I spotted a glittering thing in a bush. I could use this to trade in the resistance trading market. When I went to see what it was….I was startled. There was another morph, wounded and unconscious.

I brought him home and took care of him best I could. When he awoke he was startled.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you?" He asked.

"Who I am is not important. The only thing important is how you got here and if you're ok. You must rest you are answering to me tomorow."

"Fine." he said "But you better answer me as well."


	2. Chapter 2

I have been trying my best on this story and am trying to update when I can. I sorry.

The next morning he was in the living room, looking out the window.

"Good morning." I mumbled

"And you." he said. "Now. With who you are?"

" I am Seria. One of the last of my kind." I replied

"I am Desmond." he said.

" Now," he asked, "Where am I?"

"You are in my home. I saw you unconscious when I was hunting." I replied.

"Thank you, I suppose." He said, with a small grin.

I sat down on the chair next to him. This was the first time I got a good look at him. He had a suite on and had black hair and beautiful eyes. What was glittering on him was a blue sapphire pendant.

"Excuse me miss," He asked. "What are you?"

"A morph." I said.

"I guess we have at least one thing in common," He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Im back sorry for any hold ups!**

**J**

"What could you and I possibly have in common?" I asked.

"You are not the last of your kind." He simply replied.

"Prove it." I stated.

"Fine. How would you want me to prove it?" He asked.

"Show me a morph that actually _morphs_" I said

"Fine." Then he changed into a white stallion.

I was speechless, he was one of my kind, a morph. I stared. Then he returned to look like a human again.

"What did I say?" he said with a smirk.

The look in his eyes told me he was behind a bigger plot. He was playing with me. I had to end his satisfaction. I went to change. I had my usual apples for breakfast.

" I'm leaving to hunt and gather." I said.

"Awww c'mon. I know you really just want to get away from me." He said. "Well that's to bad, because I'm going with you."

I looked at him sternly. He was about my size, glaring at me but still, smirking.

"If you think that, be that way," I replied "But don't get in my way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Im back hope you enjoy this!**

At this moment I'm frustrated with Desmund so I am forced to agree. Desmund refuses to take his eyes off of me. I am upset with this so eventually, I turn around.

"Excuse me, but is there a particular reason you won't take your eyes off of me?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Not anything you should know." He chuckled.

When we returned to my home the ground began to shake. Desmund had begun to look around and then expectantly at me.

I was starting to panic. This had never happened before…

I took a knife and soon I had Desmund up against a wall with the knife to his throat.

"What are you doing to my home? What spell have you put on _my_ land?!" I asked

"Easy! I have done nothing! It's just an earthquake." he looked at me then the knife and chuckled as if it wouldn't hurt him.

I put the knife back. At this point the 'earthquake' had stopped. I looked at him and walked to my room. Of course, he followed me.

"Leave me be," I said. "You are already around me enough."

"You don't know how much" he laughed and looked at me.

My mind was boggled. How long was he planning on doing this to me? I decided to ask him a question.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why am I here? In the woods? _Forbidden _woods?" I asked

"You were put here when you were 3, when the revolution took place, and your parents saw what was happening and who you were." He said.

I was blown away. He knew even that part. Who is he?

"Who are you?" I asked angrily.

"I told you who I was." He replied. He wanted a fight.

"Not your name, you must be some stalker or something to know that." I said.

"No, I just heard about you from my father." He said.

"Get out of my room. NOW!" I said this after he did not leave my room when I told him to get out of my room.

He simply shrugged. Then walked out. What is wrong with that man? I waited till he was asleep I was leaving tonight. If those earthquakes keep occurring I'm not staying. Hopefully he will not find me again. That I will be grateful for, he won't annoy me or keep creeping me out with his 'I know everything about you stuff'. It's hard to believe I'll be leaving this place, so calm and quiet, and so full of game and fresh water. But I must set out one way or another at this age, as the prophesy says, so why not now? Maybe I'll find the paradise I'm looking for, maybe I won't live long enough to finish the prophesy. Who knows? _He_ certainly doesn't know. At lest I hope so…

**Will she? We don't know but I think Desmund does. He's creepy enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated. I was figuring some things out.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

I got up and out of bed. I grabbed my food, my bow, my quiver full of arrows, my sword, and knife. I walked by the room Desmund was sleeping in. I grabbed the that lead to the out side and walked out the door when I was thrust against the side of the house.

"And where do you think your going?" I knew that voice, he was annoying.

"I'm leaving, I can't take it here with you causing 'earthquakes' and you following me around." I said, a little frustrated and suspicious, he seemed an awful like what killed the most of my kind.

He shook his head. "You thought you could sneak out right under my nose." He laughed angrily and started lifting me by my neck, strangling me.

"No way you could've heard me" I just barely choked out. God he had a painful grip.

"There are a lot of things about me you won't know before your end." He whispered. It made me shiver.

"I am leaving now." After that I kicked his chest and landed on my feet. I started to walk. He grabbed my arm.

"You are irritating me! Let go, and go away!" I shouted, several birds flew out of the trees at my voice.

He laughed. "I'm never going to leave, you may not see me, but I can see you. Never will I leave your mind." He whispered in my ear. I took my bow and shot an him with an arrow. He caught it. He looked serious and terrifying. "You are far to weak! I should never have shown myself to you! You are nothing but a brat!" He shouted.

"How would you know?! You're a stalker! I can live on my own. I know how to survive and there's no way I'll ever except you! Go! I never want to see you again! You're plan is to earn my trust and then kill me for sure! I know it! I can see it in your eyes!" I shouted

We looked at each other for a long time. When I went to turn to leave, he stopped me again only this time, no words were spoken. The next thing I knew, his lips were pressed into mine, his eyes closed.

After he released me from his grip on me, I pushed him off. I opened my mouth to tell him to never do it again but, my body refused.

"I care for you… _that's_ why I haven't killed you. I was sent to get rid of you when I met you. I've only knew you two or three days and my mind is set." He said silently, with his head down.

I've never felt this feeling before…it was happiness, sadness, and surprise together, I felt lost. Only when Desmund held my hand to lead me away in a certain direction was I brought back to reality.

"I…I don't understand," I said.

"You will in time." His voice gentle. Then wrapped his arms around me gently, another feeling I have never felt before. We decided to set up camp and when I started to drift to sleep, I thought of what Desmund had done to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry my last chapter was a little out of whack. I hope it still ok though!**

_I was running away from something, it was on four legs and it was hidden by the darkness of the forest. My arms and legs were screaming at me due to my many wounds from that monster. I ran and was backed into a cliff when the creature jumped out at me…._

I screamed and sat up. Desmund, already up and on a rock looked at me. "What?" He asked. "You haven't already gotten one of your abilities in the prophesy have you?"

"That depends," I said as I started getting ready to start moving again.

"On?" He asked.

"What I'm supposed to have." I said

"Well, you're supposed to see the future in your dreams, morph, read minds, show people visions by touching them." He said.

"I see. I may be getting to the future one. I haven't had dreams since I was four." I said

"Maybe it's time to change that." He said

We started to walk across the forest. When I was suddenly curious.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked

"To a friend of mines place. He'll help us stock up. And I'll be able to train you there."

"Train me?" I said, "What for?"

"You will eventually need to morph and fight with other weapons than those. Maybe you'll even get a better sword." He said. As if my iron, hand crafted sword wasn't enough.

"You listen to me! I told you, I can fight on my own with these weapons! I have no need to train with others!" I yelled.

"That right there? Shows how much you can't be patient with an enemy in itself. Your enemies will always taunt you before and during a battle." He said.

"Look. I'm supposed to be in charge here so you need to be quiet Desmund!" I yelled.

"Well then, I guess we're switching roles." He said and grabbed my arm and started to drag me. This was going to be a long trip.


	8. Chapter 8

**No one likes this story im sure so if you have any suggestions post a review!**

I awoke in a new place with metal walls. Desmund watching me from the corner of hus eye as he we examining the paintings on the walls.

"It's about time." He chimed a small smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes. And got out of the bed. I walked away acting like he wasn't there.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" he said. I smirked, and he seemed to notice.

"Hm? What?" I started to say.

"arrgh, you may be cute on a regular basis but not when you annoy me." He mumbled. He got up and walked over to grab me, but I walked away just as he got to where I was previously standing.

"Stop that!" He said.

"Why? I'm not doing anything." I said as I smirked.

"That's it. I'm getting frustrated." I could tell he was serious. And next thing I knew I was against a wall. "STOP!" He yelled. I smiled and started to laugh. "You don't know when to do what you're told do you?"

I smiled and said, "Why? I know you won't hurt me. You told me before. So, I can mess with you when I want."

He let go of me and I smiled especially after I knew he knew I won.

"You really are spoiled for a wild one." He said.

"Anyway where am I?" I seemed to growl, and I don't even know how I did it.

"What was that? Did I really just hear that?" And he seemed to growl too. "We are at that friends house I told you about."

"Ok," I said. "But where are we in his home?"

"Cellar. You needed a place to rest, and this was the only room available in his property." he said.

I growled again. "I am much more than something to be put in a cellar." I mumbled "Wait, where are my weapons?! What did you do with them Desmund?!"

"Trade secret." He smiled. That was when I knew something was going on. I was about to ask him what he meant by that when the celar door opened and a bright light came through. When I covered my eyes to see, there was something there that I had never seen before….


End file.
